


More times

by Mirari7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirari7/pseuds/Mirari7
Summary: Missing scene between Peter and Malia in s06e20 (Teen wolf Finale)





	More times

Malia is running. She checked her pack already. Scott will be alright. His eyes were healed and she is going look into them more than thousands times. Stiles is okay, Lydia is okay, Derek and everybody others too. But she doesn't worry about them. Not now. She stalked down the hallways of the school, searching for man who she only one time called dad. She can not believe, she is finding herself scared because she might won't have more times.

_Where the hell are you, Peter?!_

She have to see him. If she wont, she will never believe. She can't lose more of them.

Mom, Kylie and almost every member of Hale family. Even her adoptive father Henry. He turned his back to her in moment when he found out about her true nature. Killer, beast and murderer of innocent, Blue eyes shows her this all time. Peter is also murder and cheater.. but he is to her one of her pack. No mystical beast will steal him from her. No one will ever take someone away from her.

Then she sees him. He stands right before her with tired look. Probably normal thing when you are reborn from stone. She stopped in front of him, and without moving she is just staring at him. Before one of them get chance say a word, Malia punched him in the face. Hard.

" Why are you so idiot, Peter?"  her eyes suspiciously wet. She continues hitting him hard in the chest but Peter continues to stand there silently, which only makes her more frustrated.

" Are you deaf ? Why weren't you listening to me? I was trying protected you from that thing and you just.. you selfish moron!" 

Peter stands still but after a while he carefully laid his hands on Malia's shaking shoulders. Holds her to try to calm her down. She has true Hale's nature, his daughter. She got it from him.

" No, I heard you." he whispers with unspoken " _Sweetheart_ "

This time not in  sarcastic manner.

He just hope, he will  have more times to say it loud. With another like " _You are best thing in my life. I am so proud of you_."


End file.
